


False Alarm

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Family Planning, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Married Couple, Menstruation mention, Pregnancy Scares, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Winter isn't pregnant, but it's not like she and Tycho were trying.





	False Alarm

“False alarm,” Winter says as she steps out of the refresher and gives Tycho a half-smile he can't quite read. “Same old monthly miracle this time around.”

“Oh.” When his wife doesn't say anything else, he adds, “Are you disappointed?”

“I don't know,” she answers, and the words are about as uncertain as he's ever heard her. “We weren't exactly trying.”

They hadn't been. Winter never missed getting her birth control shot, so theoretically it shouldn't have been a possibility, yet when her period had been late, of course they had wondered.

“I think I'm relieved,” Tycho tells her honestly.

Winter sits down next to him on the couch. “We were always so busy we never talked about having children in anything than the abstract. Don't you want to?”

“I've always wanted to.” Tycho takes her hand, looks into her blue eyes. “I would love to have a family with you, Winter. But then I look at the galaxy, and I think... Overthrowing the Empire was supposed to be the end. And then we were fighting its ghost for so long. Now these new threats. It's always been one thing after another.”

“It never ends,” Winter agrees softly.

“No. I honestly don't know if I want to bring a child into that.” Tycho sighs, squeezes her hand. “And I'll always want to fight. I know you married me knowing that; I can't stand by while good and right need defending. I wouldn't want to be away from our child while doing that. And I wouldn't want to leave them without a father if something were to happen.”

“Wedge manages all right,” Winter says. It's not an argument or accusation, just a statement of fact.

Tycho nods. “And I'm genuinely happy for he and Iella. I love those girls to death. I just don't know if I can do what he does. I'm not that strong.”

“You're one of the strongest people I know, Tycho.”

He smiles at her. “Thank you, love. But I just can't imagine being out there somewhere fighting thinking of you back here with our little boy or girl. Or both of us gone and them sequestered away somewhere like Han and Leia's kids were for so long. I would want to be in our child's life, and I don't see that being possible.” His lips tug into a frown. “But it's not just my choice. Is a baby something you want?”

Winter chews her lip for a moment. “I never thought about it much before I met you. I always had my duties with Leia and then Intelligence, never much time for myself, and I expected that to continue. The time I spent caring for Jacen and Jaina and Anakin was precious. I know I would love doing that with my own son or daughter, but...I don't know. Everything you've said is true.”

“That doesn't stop us from wanting it though,” he finishes for her, and she nods.

“We can always save the possibility for later, consider it again down the line. There's still time, and we may find ourselves peace yet.”

“One never knows.” Tycho draws her in for a kiss, resting his forehead against hers. “Are you really all right with this?”

“We're a team, Tycho,” she tells him, a little fiercely. “We're on the same side; we understand each other.” A smile works its way onto her face. “And when it comes down to it, I don't need a child to strengthen my love for you. Some would say it's our duty to keep Alderaanian blood flowing in the galaxy, but what does that matter?”

“That doesn't get to dictate our lives,” Tycho agrees, even as he feels a little pang saying it. It's true, it's not their job, but at the same time he doesn't think he'll find it easy to bear watching himself let just another little piece of his planet fade away like that. But he stands by his choice. “You would tell me,” he adds uncertainly, “if this was really something you wanted now?”

“You know I would.” Winter smiles at him. “When have I ever let you get away with doing something I didn't like?”

Tycho chuckles, grateful for the way the tension in the room has suddenly lightened. “Never that I can recall.”

“Never,” Winter confirms and kisses him again.


End file.
